Minecart
A Minecart is an Entity that is able to carry the Player or a Mob along Rails or Powered Rails. It was added in Update 0.8.0. Crafting *5 Iron Ingots => 1 Minecart *1 Minecart + 1 Chest => 1 Minecart with Chest *1 Minecart + 1 TNT => 1 Minecart with TNT *1 Minecart + 1 Hopper => 1 Minecart with Hopper Before Update 0.14.0, only regular Minecarts were craftable. Usage When a Player places a Minecart, the Player will need to press and hold or tap the button while next to the cart to ride it and tap the button to get out of the cart. A Mob may want to ride on the cart, or a Player can force a Mob to get on. The Mob in question will need to be near the cart to get in, but the only way for it to exit would be for it to run over a powered Activator Rail. The only other way to make the Mob leave the cart is to break or tap the cart. The following mobs cannot ride Minecarts: *Medium and large Slimes *Bat *Magma Cubes Interactions Minecarts interact differently with different blocks- * If the Player places a Minecart on a powered Activator Rail, it will shake, and the player cannot ride it. * If the player rides a Minecart onto a Powered Rail without it being powered by Redstone, it will stop. * If a Minecart with TNT passes on an Activator Rail, it will ignite the TNT. * If a Minecart with Hopper stops on a Chest, it will drop its items into the Chest. Minecart with Command Block Another (uncraftable) type of Minecart is the Minecart with Command Block. *This Minecart will execute whatever Command is typed into it when it passes on an Activator Rail. * This Minecart shows a Repeating Command Block in , while shows an Impulse Command Block. Breaking There are 5 ways to break a Minecart: *Tapping it once (Creative) *Tapping it 3 times with a Pickaxe or any tool (Survival) *Firing a fully charged Arrow at it (Creative/Survival) *Hitting it with a Sword (Survival/Creative) (Creative as of 0.13.0) *Punching it (Survival) Trivia *If the Player taps it in Survival, a Minecart will shake, but not break. **Tapping with a Sword, however will break it instantly. *If rails are slanting downward they will speed up the Minecart. This is due to in-game Gravity. On the contrary, if it goes uphill, it will lose speed. **However, this does not apply to Powered Rails. *If any Mob enters a Minecart that sinks into Water, the Mob will be forced underwater and will die due to drowning. *Since Update 0.13.0, the player can only break Minecarts with a Sword in Creative Mode. *A Minecart with Chest can be found in Abandoned Mineshafts since Update 0.14.0. *Before Update 0.14.0, there was only one Minecart type; the regular minecart. *As of Update 0.16.0, Minecarts have a sound when they are going across tracks. Category:Entities Category:Craftable Category:Naturally Spawning Blocks/Items Category:Transportation Category:Renewable Category:Update 0.8.0